The study will observe differences of IL-1, IL-2, IL-6, TNF, and CSF-1 in the maternal blood, amniotic fluid and umbilical cord blood in pregnant women experiencing normal pregnancies and labor, preterm labor, and PROM and pregnancies complicated by fetal growth retardation (FGR).